


Protector

by thebitterbeast



Series: ink stains, blank pages [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen, Prompt Fic, TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon, a lot of Bonnie doing what she was born to do, mentions of all other characters, season 3 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'she will never stop protecting the innocent, no matter what it costs.' [Bonnie Bennett]</p>
<p>There is nothing Bonnie won't do for the people she cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie is my favourite character, and writing her is the easiest for me. I only wish the show would do her justice.

It’s three days later as she is casting locator spell after locator spell in an attempt to get some trace on Stefan that it hits her – she had an active hand in the death of John Gilbert.

She spends almost an hour on the floor by the toilet, retching. The tears and vomit don’t stop as she tries to comprehend just what she has become. It’s the first death she has caused **directly** , and even if John had asked her to do the spell, she cannot quite get over the fact that she _killed_ him.

_And she helped, or didn’t, she supposes, with Mr. Tanner, and Vicki, and Gram, and Mayor Lockwood, and Caroline, and Mason Lockwood, and Aimee, and Jules, and her pack, and Jenna, and Jeremy, and who knows how many more she could have prevented but wasn’t strong enough to._

__She doesn’t get any sleep that night, poring over the Grimoire to find a spell, or potion, or anything to help in locating Stefan, and practicing smaller spells. Caroline looks at her funny the next morning, she guesses because of the faint odor she probably can smell, but writes off the paleness of her skin and bloodshot eyes as simple exhaustion since they’ve all been pushing themselves to the limit in an effort to find Klaus and bring Stefan home.

They spend most of their time not in school _(they **are** still minors) _ at the Salvatore’s mansion. Elena is living, breathing her mission. Jeremy is distant, something is going on there that he’s not telling anyone. Damon’s in and out of town, contacting all the contacts he and Stefan have made in the past century for any word on his brother. No one notices that Bonnie pushes herself extra hard, barely sleeping or eating. Any time she’s not working on looking for Klaus and Stefan she spends honing her craft.

It is instinctive for Bonnie to use her powers to quell the flames that engulf the elementary school bus she passes on the way home. She stops her car as she focuses on controlling the fire so that the children can get out safely. The fire truck is not there yet, and Bonnie is all the help there is. It’s hard work, but she feels relief as she sees the children huddled at one side.

When she finds out later that one child is dead, she spends half an hour alternating between crying and being sick into her wastebasket. Despite all her practice, she still failed.

She is buckling under the strain and stress, and guilt of it all. She knows sometimes deaths are unavoidable, and even necessary for the safety of the many, but that doesn’t make it any easier. She begins to cut down on sleep to practice her magic in the woods where no one can see her.

The sound of a shot being fired and then twigs and leaves crunching under heavy footsteps startles her, and her grip on the wind she is brewing falters. Everything blows haywire around her. She is tense as through her hair and the swaying branches she sees a figure approaching.

The face is a familiar one, and in those blue eyes she sees something she recognizes. In Matt’s hands is a hunter’s rifle, and she knows he has not simply been hunting deer.

They split ways without exchanging words, but there is an understanding that passes between the two of them. They must protect the town. They must protect those that know nothing of the supernatural. And Bonnie knows that no matter the cost, no matter how much she might feel she is sinking and becoming someone hard and cold and losing the innocence of the girl she once was, she will protect this town.

_She would do **anything** to keep her town safe._


End file.
